Advanced informatics is vital for promoting clinical and translational research. The Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research (MICHR) Informatics plays a critical role in all MICHR programs and contributes to enabling the overall research efforts at the University of Michigan (U-M). Our long-term goal is to support the continuum of informatics needs, ranging from cohort discovery and patient recruitment all the way to building complete, well-annotated data sets for analysis and, ultimately, data sharing. The objective of this application is to develop and demonstrate advanced informatics capabilities and to disseminate effective innovations to other clinical-translational research hubs. We will achieve these objectives by accomplishing the following specific aims: 1) Develop a research informatics and data science concierge service for connecting investigators to new and emerging informatics initiatives at both the local and national levels; 2) Develop, demonstrate, and disseminate advanced capabilities for research data access, discovery, and collection; 3) Develop, demonstrate, and disseminate data integration services to facilitate data flow and use between software systems. The expected outcomes will be to advance capabilities and increase integration of our multiple tools locally, resulting in a cost-effective, user friendly infrastructure that facilitates discovery, captures data in a standards-compliant manner, and affords secure data exchange. This will have a positive impact by allowing data to flow easily between research and clinical informatics systems in a way that lowers the barrier for clinical and translational research. We will further amplify our positive impact by disseminating the unique informatics tools and standards we have developed to other CTSA hubs and non-CTSA institutions.